1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fluid jetting knife robot apparatus having a fluid jet knife pivotally movable upon a trolley that is rotatable upon a fluid jet support frame. The fluid jet targets a movable frame holding a workpiece so that the fish processing uses the cutting action of the jet knife in combination with lateral and elevational movement of the workpiece in a plane that faces the water jet knife.
2. General Background
In the processing of food items, (such as fish or meat), undesirable bone, viscera, bloodmeat and the like must often be separated from edible parts. In the processing of fish such as tuna, it is common to freeze a catch of fish at sea, and to process the catch on shore. The processing normally involves thawing the fish followed by manual operations of slicing the fish belly and the removal of viscera. The visceral cavity is then washed with water, and the tuna inspected for spoilage. The tuna is then usually cooked whole in a batch type precooking operation.
Manual prior art methods of processing tuna are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,191 issued to J. M. Lapeyre. The '191 Lapeyre patent discloses the concept of cutting the tuna in lateral sections at spaced intervals and thereafter separating the edible loin portions to provide discrete cannable portions.
A later U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,370 entitled "Method of Butchering Tuna" issued to J. M. Lapeyre, describes a method for processing such transverse tuna sections while frozen. The method of butchering frozen tuna described in the '370 Lapeyre patent includes the subdivision of the whole fish into a plurality of transverse cross-sections and subsequently subdividing the cross-sections into frozen segments. The junctures between the segments are along lines generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the fish and to the backbone thereof. Each lateral fish section is skinned and the skinned sections operated on to effect a separation of the scrap parts of the segments from the loin meat parts, while the latter were still in at least a partially frozen condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,363 issued to J. M. Lapeyre entitled "Tuna Butchering Method and System" describes an automated butchering method and system for separating the edible loin portions of transverse tuna slices provided by subdivision of a frozen whole tuna.
Three additional, more recently issued U.S. Patents that are owned by The Laitram Corporation, assignee of the present application, and relate to transverse fish section processing and water jet cutters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,724, entitled "Support Apparatus For Use In Video Imaging And Processing Of Transverse Fish Sections;" U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,917, entitled "Support Apparatus For Use In Video Imaging And Processing Of Transverse Fish Sections;" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,879 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Processing Fish Into Transverse Sections."
A problem encountered in the cutting of fish sections with a water jet knife is precision, which is required to separate fish skin, blood meat, bone, visceral and like portions from the edible portions. Therefore, there is a need for an improved, precise cutting system that can precisely process the fish section with minimum waste.
Prior art type robot cutters typically move the cutting knife portion only. This requires very large structural members and very large drive motors to control the cutting knife for its robotic movement into a large number of cutting positions.